


Nothing Like the Holidays

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Boston, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Chris celebrate the holidays and Valentine's Day, fluff ensues. I was inspired to write this after someone on here and I talked about how there is no fics about Chris at Disneyland which is odd because he loves disney so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disneyland

You were laying in bed sleeping peacefully when you began to feel the bed shake. You thought it was an earthquake, until your eyes adjusted to the light that was pouring in through you windows, and you came into your senses and you realized that it was not an earthquake but your meatball of a boyfriend jumping on the bed excitedly. “Babe, wake up we’e going to Disneyland!!!” You rolled over and replied, “Chris it’s 6am, the park doesn’t open until 9, we have plenty of time.” “I know but I want to get there when it opens and traffic is always a bitch so you have to get up now.” Before you met Chris you never thought anyone could love Disney more than you did, but he had proved you wrong. You groaned, begrudgingly got out of bed and began to get ready for you day at Disneyland.

By the time you came downstairs Chris had breakfast waiting for you and was practically bouncing up and down. He smiled, and kissed you when he saw that you were wearing the Minnie Mouse sweatshirt he had bought you. “You made breakfast and didn’t burn down the kitchen, impressive.” “Ha-ha, I can cook you know,” he said looking hurt. “ I know you can, but you do it so rarely that I forget,” you said grabbing the plate of eggs and hash browns he had made. You forked a piece of egg into your mouth while Chris went to get God knows what. You ate a couple more bites and then made some coffee to help you wake up. You were just about to take your first sip, when Chris came back into the kitchen asking if you were ready to go. You would have found his excitement cute, endearing even, had you been awake enough to do so. 

You were soon on the freeway and on the way to Disneyland. However, Chris was right, traffic was a bitch. You’d never admit to him but you were glad that you two got an early start. You fell asleep in the car while Chris weaved his way in and out of traffic, swearing at other cars on the road that were moving too slow for his taste. After an hour battling traffic you were finally at the park. You were more awake and Chris was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas day. On the inside you were jumping right along with him, Disneyland at Christmas time being one of your favorite things after all. You got out of the car and practically ran though the parking lot and to the tram. “So what do you want to do first babe?” “Space Mountain, duh!” your replied. “How could I forget it’s your favorite ride.” “Bad boyfriend!” you said hitting his arm gently and laughing. 

As soon as you got in the park you made your way over to Space Mountain and thanked your lucky stars that there was only a 30 min wait. You went through the line until it eventually came to a stop. You groaned, you hated waiting in line, but thankfully you had an awesome boyfriend who knew how much you hated waiting in line and quickly distracted you by starting to plan where you two were going next. “Well I say we go to DCA and get fast passes for World of Color, but before that coffee!” this caused Chris to laugh “You’re still not awake?” “You woke me up at 6am, it’s only 9:15, I should barely be getting up right now” “ Okay coffee then fast passes, and after that?” You were just about to reply when the line started to move again and you were finally on the ride. You zipped and soared through the dark, both of you enjoying the adrenaline rush the ride provided. Knowing where the camera was placed you and Chris made silly faces and the next thing you knew you were off the ride and Chris was taking a picture of your Space Mountain photo. You took a look at the picture, laughed and told Chris to text it to you and then made your way over to Main St. so you could exit the park and go to California Adventure. 

As you walk down Main St. you see Mickey and Minnie (your favorites) let out a squeal and start to run over to them, not bothering to check if Chris is following you. You wait in line, Chris catching up with you seconds later, “Someone’s finally awake.” “No I’m still half asleep, but look babe it’s Mickey and Minnie!” you say almost screaming. “ I know, I’m not blind here,” he says handing you your Minnie ears. “How did I not notice you had these? Is this what you went to go get while I was eating breakfast?” “Yup, I thought you might want to wear them,” “ You know me so well” you replied resting your head on his shoulder. You stayed like this until it was finally your turn to take a picture with your favorite mice. You hugged them excitedly, Minnie hugging you tightly and jumping up and down when noticed your ears and sweatshirt, Chris watching you with a sweet smile on his face. You took your picture and then made your way to California Adventure, where you headed to the coffee shop and got your cinnamon dolce latte. After finally getting some caffeine in your system, you were fully awake and happily made your way to get your fast passes to world of color and then made a beeline for the little mermaid ride. You and Chris sang all of the songs at the top of your lungs, huge smiles on your faces the entire time. “Okay where are we going to next?” you asked Chris as you walked off the ride “Midway Mania!” he answered excitedly. His excitement soon turned into a pouty face as you continuously beat him in game after game. “How are you so good at this?” he whined “How are you so bad at this? Don’t you and your family go to DisneyWorld every year? You really should be better at this babe” “Oh it’s on now” he managed to beat you in the rest of the games but you still beat his score, something Chris was not happy about. “Seriously how did you get so good?” “Babe just let go” you said taking his hand and dragging him to another ride. The rest of the day was spent going back and forth between both parks getting on different rides, taking pictures with characters, pausing to take a picture with the occasional fan that recognized Chris, and joking around with Chris. 

After you went on Pirates of the Caribbean you started to walk to the haunted mansion but Chris insisted on going to on of the little stores on Royal St. “Why do you want to go there?” you asked “There’s something I want you to look at,” he said taking you hand and leading you towards the store, or so you thought “ What are we doing at Club 33?” “Having dinner he said ringing the buzzer. The next thing you knew you were walking inside, shocked that you were actually let in. “ How did you manage to get us into Club 33?” “ I called in a few favors at Marvel.” Walking up the stairs you were both in awe of all the Disney memorabilia. You were pretty sure time froze as you stood looking at everything. The hostess snapped you out of your daze and showed you to your table. You sat down and stared at your boyfriend in awe. You couldn’t believe how luck you were to have a boyfriend who would go to all this trouble just to make you happy. You ate your meal and then took your time walking around the restaurant, eventually going out to the balcony and looking out over the park. You felt Chris wrap his arms around you and you sighed in content, you could stay like this forever. You were so happy you could burst. You stayed like this for a while and eventually made your way to the gift shop, buying a pair of Club 33 Mikey ears and a few more souvenirs. As you were making your way back out into the park you stopped in the Court of Angeles (one of your favorite places in the park) spending as much time there as possible, taking in the beauty of the place, knowing the it would be quite some time before you returned, as it was now closed off since the Club 33 remodel. You took some pictures and then made your way over to the parade. 

To pass the time you and Chris took some selfies and played some game on your phone until he noticed that you started to shiver. “You cold babe?” “Yea a little” “A little?” Chris said sarcastically “You’re shivering. I’ll be right back” he said standing up and heading to one of the food carts. He came back and handed you a cup of hot chocolate. You smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek “ You’re the best babe” You took a sip of your hot chocolate and cuddled into Chris’s side, taking pictures of the characters of the parade here and there. The parade was your favorite Christmas Disney tradition and watching it with Chris made it so much more memorable. After the parade you walked around the park looking at all the Christmas decorations until it was time to go line up for world of color. 

You sat down and tried to make yourself as comfortable as possible, knowing the wait for world of color was always long. To pass the time you took more pictures with Chris and then played heads up. The show started and both you and Chris got lost in the magic of the show. no matter how many times you watched it, you were always amazed by how beautiful it was. Once the show was over you waited for the crowd to clear out so you could take a picture in front of the fountain. 

Heading out of California Adventure you were unsure of whether to head back to Disneyland or just go home. You were both pretty tired so you opted for home. The car ride home was quiet except for the radio playing, you curled up in the seat and eventually fell asleep. Chris tried to wake you when you got home, but had no luck, so he unbuckled your seatbelt, picked you up, and carried you straight to your bedroom.  


	2. Author's Note

hello lovely readers, i'm sorry i haven't updated this like i was supposed to but i promise that i will soon. the second chapter is written and i'm currently finishing up the third chapter and they will be up soon, i promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chris travel back to Boston to spend NYE with his family. You think that he is hiding a secret from you, which he is, but it's a really good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been going through some personal stuff and just hadn't had the motivation or energy to post. I hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up tomorrow.

You and Chris checked your flight status for the 4th time and saw that the airline had finally decided to cancel it. Chris let out a heavy sigh, “Sorry babe, I know you really wanted to get into Boston tonight, but we can still make it before New Year’s.” “I know, I was just really looking forward to spending some time with everyone before, I better go call my mom and let her know we’re not coming today.” Chris went to call his mom while you collected all of you luggage.

“So what did you mom say?” She was upset that we couldn’t make it today, but that it’s storming like a bitch and she figured there might be a problem with our flight. “Maybe we’ll have better luck tomorrow, maybe we could get on the same flight as Scott.” “ Yea, maybe, come on let’s go home.” Chris grabbed the luggage and headed out to the car. He was visibly upset, and you wished that you could make the shitty weather go away so that you could get him home to Boston. Once in the car, you held Chris’s hand and gave it a small squeeze, he squeezed back and gave you a weak smile.

The next day you, Chris, and Scott were able to get a flight to Boston. You couldn’t wait to ring in the new year with Chris and his friends. You read your book and listened to your ipod until you noticed Chris and Scott both looking in your direction, “What are you two staring at?” “Nothing, we’re just trying to look out the window,” Scott said, you thought nothing of it and continued reading your book. Throughout the flight you noticed the boys whispering to each other and then looking in your direction, you wondered what they were up to, but didn’t want to be nosey and just kept occupying yourself with your book and your ipod. The next thing you knew you were being woken up, you had fallen asleep with your head on Chris’s shoulder. “Babe we’re landing, wake up,” letting out a yawn you replied “How long have I been asleep?” “About an hour” “Oh well thanks for being my pillow” “No problem sweetheart.” You looked over and noticed that Scott had fallen asleep as well, “How long has Scott been out?” “He feel asleep right after you did, great pair of traveling buddies I’ve got.” You laughed and started chatting about what you thought his mom had planned for your visit, the next thing you knew you hand landed and were on your way to the Evans’s house.

As soon as you walked through the door you were surrounded by Chris’s mom, sisters, nieces and nephews. Lisa quickly informed you that some Chris’s aunts and uncles were coming over for dinner, you offered to help Lisa, but she insisted that you sit and relax after your flight so you watched tv with the kids. No sooner had you sat down than you had a lap full of Chris’s nephew. “Hey buddy, what’s up? Why aren’t you watching tv with you sisters and cousins?” “It’s boring, I don’t wike it!” you tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. “So what do you want instead?” “Will you play leggos with me?” You couldn’t help but say yes to those puppy dog eyes.

You spent about an hour playing with Chris’s nephew before you noticed Chris and his siblings were nowhere to be found. “Hey buddy you know where your uncle Chris or anyone else is?” “I think they’re in the kitchen with Grandma

“Is that the ring?” they all asked when Chris pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. “Yea, this is it. “ I can’t believe you didn’t propose at Disneyland, it would’ve been prefect” “I told you she would have thought it was terribly cliche and probably laughed in my face and said no.” “She would have said no, she’s head over heels for you. Have you decided how to pop the question?” “I dunno but I know it’s not gonna be at disneyland.” They kept bouncing ideas about how Chris should propose until you walked into the room.

“Why did you all stop talking the minute I walked into the room? What are you guys up to?” “Nothing sweetheart, you just startled us is all” “Yea okay” you said not believing Lisa at all.” “ Well I just wanted to know what time everyone is coming over for dinner.” “They’ll be here at 7” That was in half an hour so you went to freshen up.

You had a great dinner with Chris and his family then headed straight to bed as you were exhausted from traveling and you wanted to be ready and well rested for New Year’s. 

The New Year’s party was amazing and you were drinking and dancing and just having an all around good time. You were talking to one of Chris’s girlfriends when you noticed that her was once again huddled around a group of people looking suspicious. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was talking to everyone about, and why he didn’t want you know about it. You didn’t like being left out of things and not knowing what was going on, it left you with an uneasy feeling.


	4. Paris Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, finally!!!! after a very very long wait! Paris, Disneyland and a proposal

The light from the window woke you up and you couldn’t help but smile when you saw the Eiffel Tower. You spent so many sleepless nights worrying over what Chris could have been hiding from you, now you knew that it was a surprise trip to Paris for Valentine’s Day. You felt so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend, who was currently snoring softly next to you. You wanted nothing more than to stay snuggled up next to him, but you had so much to do. Trying to wake Chris up was never an easy task “Babe wake up,” you said shaking him gently, and having no luck. “Babe, wake up, we have a lot to do.” Groaning he rolled over on top of you “I’d rather do you,” he said kissing you all over. You tried to resist but couldn’t help and let out a moan. Chris took that as a sign to keep going and started to kiss your neck, then make his way down to your chest, taking one of your nipples into his mouth while pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger. This elicited another moan from you causing Chris to give your nipple a playful bite, knowing it drove you crazy. He then kissed his way down your stomach, stoping at your hips, giving each one a bite, which you were sure would leave a bruise. You were so wet from all his teasing that you tried to push his head down to where you need it, but he grabbed your hands and pinned them down. “Stop trying to rush things babe” “I’m not, but you keep teasing me and I’m so fucking wet, I just want you to fuck me already.” “Be patient,” he said giving your slit a painfully slow lick and then slowly pushing his finger into you, sliding it into you easily because of how wet you were. “ You’re soaking” he said while working his fingers in and out of you. You were about to cum when Chris slipped his fingers out of you. You couldn’t help but whine when he did, causing him to chuckle. His chuckle turned into a grunt as he pounded into you relentlessly. What could you say, you liked it rough. It didn’t take long for you orgasm to rattle through your body, “Oh God, fuck Chris!” you moaned as you words turned into nothing but pants as your body came undone. Chris wasn’t far behind, moaning your name as he shot his load into you. You both laid there completely spent, and with huge smiles on your faces.

Chris was the first to speak as you both recomposed yourselves “We should have morning sex more often babe, that was fucking amazing” “Uh huh” was all you could manage to say in response. “Come on let’s go get ready for Disneyland Paris” “Ugh can we do that tomorrow and pend all day in bed today?” Chris let out a laugh, “No you sex fiend,” he said carrying you out of bed and into the shower. You showered quickly and got dressed, then went to get a quick breakfast of nutella crepes before heading to the park. 

The park was amazing and the two of you spent most of the day getting on rides, Phantom Manor, the Rock ‘n’ Roll Coaster and Ratatoullie. Phantom Manor being your favorite. As the sun started to set Chris insisted that you two take a picture in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle “Why now? Let’s wait until the sun goes down. “No, come on babe, it’ll take two seconds.” He gave you a puppy dog look so adorable that you just couldn’t resist going to take the picture. As you walked to the castle you were glad that there was no one around and that you wouldn’t have to wait in a long line just to take a picture. You got to the castle ready to take the picture when you head Chris say that he needed to tie his shoe. You absentmindedly checked your phone as he did, and then felt him grab your hand. Thinking that he was just steadying himself you kept looking at your phone. He grabbed your other hand, causing you to look down at him and notice the ring box in his hand. “Are you serious?” you asked “ Yes I’m serious! I love you, marry me.” You were stunned and at a loss for words the only thing you could manage to say was “Holy shit!” Chris smiled, “So is that yes?” “Of course it’s a yes,” you said hugging and kissing Chris. He placed the ring on your finger, and it was then you noticed the cast member seemed to appear out of nowhere taking pictures of the two of you. “How long have you been planning this?” “Since Christmas” “OMG! Is that why everyone was being so secretive?” “Yea,” he said with a sly smile. “You know with all this planning I would’ve expected a speech and something much less cliche than Paris at Disneyland in front of the castle,” you said chuckling “Well I did have a speech but you kinda killed the moment when you asked if I was serious” “Oh sorry I killed your moment,” you said sarcastically “But you know, I couldn’t take your proposal seriously cause it was so overly cliche” “Fine, I’ll just take the ring and my proposal back” “Oh shut up,” you said kissing him.

You spent the rest of the day feeling like you were on cloud nine, smiling like a fool every time your ring caught your eye. You may have kidded Chris about the proposal, but everything was perfect, he proposed in Paris at Disneyland and gave you a pink diamond engagement ring for Christ’s sake. You posted a picture of the ring on instagram with only the hashtag #parisjetaime and within minutes your phone was blowing up with text, your favorite being from Scott simply saying “It’s about time, love you sis!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a 3 part fic but only of you guys comment and say you like it otherwise I'll leave it as a one shot


End file.
